


Become Mine And Mine Alone

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Dark Sanses, Blinded Error, Can Be Considered Stockholm Syndrome, Confused Error, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error Needs Hugs, Error Whump, Error protection squad, Fate & Destiny, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Hurt Error, Hurt/Comfort, Ink Doesn't Know About The Balance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmare Wants Error As His Queen Basically, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Obsessive Nightmare, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nightmare, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tired Error, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: (I do not own Undertale nor any of the characters besides my OC's, they belong to their respectful owner.)Error, Forced God of Destruction and Destroyer of Universes was largely unknown unlike Ink, the Creator and God of Creation. Their fights were unseen by the AU's, none of the Monsters knowing about the Destroyer as Ink doesn't want them scared and Error gave no shits if anyone knew him or not. But Error's job is a complicated one, one that he is forced into, and he has to get involved to destroy the worlds. He doesn't touch the Original AU's, but the copies that Ink makes have to go. It was only a matter of time before something happened.Ink, in a middle of one of their fights, blinded Error, hurting him much more badly then ever before. In panic, Error ported into one of the Original AU's. Ink, fearing what Error would do, tells Dream about the Destroyer. Now the hunt is on for the broken, blinded skeleton.Meanwhile a blinded Error has been taken under the wing of another powerful Monster who has fallen for the broken Destroyer at first sight.But sweet love is truly beyond him. It is a obsessive love, a unhealthy love unlike any other. Now to convince Error that he should be his and his alone.





	1. Unseeing Eyes Cry Out For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea would not leave me alone! I really wanted a Nightmare/Error story, but couldn't find one. So I decided to make my own with my favorite kind of Error - Forced Destroyer and God of Destruction Error!
> 
> This is based off a little of HWHBB Nightmare as well if you have read it, but not totally. Error has never been seen or even known by any Monsters besides Ink. You know, besides the AU's he's killed off, but Ink makes sure that word of Error doesn't get out. Ink doesn't want the AU's to worry or get involved, fearing it would lead to their death. And Error has no cares who knows about him, just worrying about his job. Error doesn't care that he is killing off AU's in this story, but he is tired of taking Ink's beatings and fighting him off while he makes Error's job all the more harder.
> 
> Nightmare, in my story, can not really love purely but he can love truly. Not a sweet love. Oh, he can be sweet if he wants to be, but not feel that way. His love is more on the darker side of the spectrum. Obsessive, possessive, and all consuming. While he may love Error, it is not pure nor a very healthy kind of love. But he can love as strongly as any other, it just isn't the kind of love you think of or is socially acceptable.
> 
> Nightmare wants to rule over all the AU's, wants to be the ruler, the king over all of them. When he finds Error and CHECKS his SOUL, and how Error reacts to Nightmare himself, it is love at first sight for Nightmare. Error on the other hand, is in no way in love with Nightmare at first sight. In fact, Error is confused and angered that this Monster that he has never met before will not let him go. But he is mostly terrified, scared, weak, and has no idea what to do. How can he do his job while being blind? What will Ink do to him now that he is weak? Questions run through his head, and this Nightmare is not helping him any.
> 
> Dream is the keeper of dreams and God of Positivity, created by Ink and secretly helped by Fate. Nightmare is the keeper of nightmares and God of Negativity, made accidentally by Ink and Fate. In this story, they are more powerful and can fight against Ink and Error on even grounds. And just because they are the keepers and Gods of certain emotions and way of thinking, doesn't mean they can't think or feel the opposite. Like with Error, he can create dolls and puppets even though he is the God of Destruction. It is mostly just based off their magic and powers.
> 
> Of course, they do not know that they are Gods in their own right in this story, not until later that is. They both have their own powers as well, like with Ink's creating ability and Error's strings and being able to destroy a AU.

_The fight started like any other for them._

Error - _The Forced God of Destruction and Destroyer of Universes_ \- had come to one of the copies that Ink had created to destroy it. Of course, Ink - _God of Creation and Creator of Universes_ \- soon found out and had come to stop him.

_It was a normal fight, one that they normally have._

Error and Ink would trade blows, banter from Error's side and anger from Ink's side. Eventually one would get in a lucky hit, forcing the other to give up or giving them enough time to either save or destroy the AU.

_But then everything changed with one little different decision._

Error, who just wanted to be done with it all and get back to the screaming Voices in the Anti-VOID instead of having to deal with this, decided to just go ahead and destroy the world without killing off all the Monsters in one of the worse ways possible. To kill off the Code before killing off the Monsters and human is a sentence worse then death, putting them into the VOID and scattering them across time and space.

_Anger can make one change for the worse, making them into a horrifying monster as their decisions and morals change rapidly._

Ink screamed in pure anger once Error had done so, making Error freeze for a second. But that second was all Ink needed. Before Error could react, Ink was on him. Firing his Gaster Blasters, bashing Error with his paint brush, slamming his body down with a sicking crack. Error didn't even have time to fight back, all he could do was scream and cry for Mercy. Mercy that Ink would not give no matter how much the darker skeleton cried out.

_Fear can change a person drastically, making them the total opposite of who they used to be. Sometimes changing them forever, never to go back to the way they used to be._

It was only when Ink paused in his fighting that Error noticed something was wrong. Clawing at his now cracked and scarred skull, he noticed what was wrong. His sockets were wide open, but he couldn't see. Error couldn't see!

**H E C O U L D N T S E E !**

_Regret is something no one wants to feel, so they push it off. Put the blame on where it shouldn't be so that they could feel better about their sins and wrong doings._

Ink noticed how Error screamed, clawing at his eye sockets, but thought nothing of it. Sure the other was badly hurt, but it shouldn't be too bad. Besides, the other skeleton deserved it! Messing with his creations like how he did, it's not Ink's fault.

It's Error's fault. And not even playing blind will change his mind of that.

_Panic clouds the mind, making logic go out the window in a very violent manner. Nothing but getting away is on the mind, no matter where as long as it is away._

Error's now empty darken red sockets cried tears as he scratched at the ground, his SOUL pulsing in a violent manner as he heard footsteps getting closer. **_'No! NO!'_** Error didn't want to be hurt anymore, didn't want the pain!

Without thinking, his magic lashed out. A portal formed just below him, Error fell into it without a second to waste. With one final cry, the portal closed tightly.

Only when his back hit solid ground again did he curl up and cry for all he was worth.

Error never noticed the other presences running to him.

_Scapegoats are more common then one would believe. A person wouldn't want the blame of their sins on themselves, and many want someone to blame for everything wrong in the world. If they can't find the answer or person, then they pick one and place all the sins on that person. No matter if they had something to do with it or not._

Ink watched blankly as Error fell into the portal before realizing what happened. Error didn't go back into the Anti-VOID, the portal would have shown white if that was the case. No, Error is in a AU right now.

Error was with his wonderful creations that he destroys for fun.

Error was alone, in a unknown AU, to do whatever he wants.

If you blinked, you would have missed Ink making a portal into DreamTale. He was going to need all the help there was to stop Error.

_Love has many forms. But one thing is agreed on, is that love is just another form of madness. It changes a person, how they think, how they react. But love is much like morals, there are many shades to it and many sides to the coin. Not all love is sweet, not all love is pure. Love can be obsessive, possessive, it can take over your mind and Soul. Love can consume you. But one thing is that no matter what kind of love you are feeling, you would do anything to keep it for yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue, there will be more details and dialogue in the next chapter. This is just some groundwork and background.
> 
> Error is going to be very different then my usually Forced Destroyer Error. He is now blinded, beaten down in the worse way. He is going to be very fragile and weak for a while before his body starts to heal up. And that's not talking about his mental or emotional state, which is going to be a mess.
> 
> Ink right now is blaming Error for everything wrong, he unconscionably views Error as the scapegoat to all his problems. He doesn't know that Error is forced into his job - although in this version Error doesn't really care for the AU's, just wants to do his job and get it over with without being beaten for it. - and honestly thinks Error is playing blind as to get away from his 'punishment'.
> 
> Fate and Destiny will not play a huge role in this story, at least at first as I may change my mind later on, but they will be at least mentioned.


	2. Love At First Sight

The moment Error's back hit the ground with a sickening crack, he curled up and cried for all he was worth. It hurt so much that he could barely even do that, let alone get up and move like he wanted to. His bones were broken, ribs almost certainly shattered, eye sockets cracked and now he is most certainly blind.

**_'NoNoNONONONONO-!'_** Error choked, crying as he gasped in pain. He didn't understand how Ink could do this to him, he was just doing his job set by Fate for him to do. It's Ink's fault though, he was the one creating without a problem and making Error go about destroying them. Why was he getting blamed for something he had to do? Why doesn't Ink get in trouble for going against the rules and laws? Error never broke any of the rules, so why?!

Unknown to Error, he's sudden arrival had caught another's attention.

Horror had been visiting his Brother, Scream, before he had to go back and work under Nightmare. Cross, having no missions, decided to tag along. And probably to make sure that Horror doesn't do anything stupid while he was at it. Dust or one of the others would just make things worse if he tried anything, in fact they would join in.

"Are you done?" Cross called out, leaning on the wall by the front door outside of Horror's and Scream's cabin. "You know Nightmare won't be happy if you take too long."

"Tch!" Horror scoffed, walking out and shutting the door. Scream having left a few minutes ago to go to his post near the RUINS. "He's not happy no matter what we do."

"Not really-"

**D E S T R U C T I O N - P A I N - H E L P - N O M O R E !**

Both skeletons froze, feeling the powerful but quickly weakening magic, both then turned as one to see a portal opening over the trees a few yards away, and a body falling out of it to the ground.

Without a word Horror readied his axe and Cross drew out his sword, both running to where the body landed.

"What kind of idiot would try and attack my AU?" Horror muttered out, eye twitching.

"It might not be a attack Horror." Cross shivered remembering the brief moment they felt the new comers magic. "It feels like they are hurt!"

"So what if they are-" Horror stopped mid-sentence when they finally got to where the body was.

Seeing a tall, glitching skeleton Monster was not what he was expecting. Especially one clawing at his eye sockets, pitifully trying to curl up in a ball, and crying out for mercy in a broken, glitched voice. His bones were broken, blood leaking and pooling below him and dust was flaking off him. With every cry, Horror and Cross could hear the new Monster's bones crack even further while he shook laying on the ground.

Not even Horror would do this to another. Sure, he would kill others in a brutal fashion and love every moment of it, but not this. This was torture of the highest degree. He wouldn't leave his opponent alive like this, not unless he was order to. Even then he would make sure that it wouldn't get this bad until he knew for sure he was going to kill them right after.

Feeling the weakening magic, Cross jolted out of his horrified shock and moved into action.

Quickly putting his sword back, he rushed to the broken Monster's side. "Horror! Go tell Nightmare!" A mysterious new Monster that came out of nowhere and had powerful magic was something that needed to be reported in no matter how broken the Monster is. But that doesn't mean that Cross can't make the other more comfortable and see if he can do anything as he waits for Nightmare's decision.

Horror all but dove into the portal he made, not wanting to look at the broken skeleton any longer.

Cross shrugged off his jacket, gently lifting the other to put it around him. "No, no! Shhh~" Cross softly hushed as the other cried out in a glitchy voice, his shaking getting worse as he muttered broken pleas for Mercy. "I'm not going to hurt you...." Cross trailed off as he wrapped his jacket around the other, feeling his ribs move from the slightest touch. Gulping, Cross glanced down to the other's body for a closer look. His legs were broken, mangled and splintered, and honestly Cross was shocked that his legs were still on his body from how bad they looked. And just from moving the other and tucking him into Cross's chest - _even with the thick jacket around him_ \- he could tell his ribs were beyond shattered. The skeleton's arms were covered in scars, chips, and looked like one more hit would force them to shatter or at the least break off. Blood was pouring off of him like a fountain. pooling around him and staining the jacket.

Looking down at the other's face, Cross looked at all the scars and chips from what he could see, the other's tipped hands still covering most of his face and eyes. Not wanting the other to panic, Cross didn't force him to move them.

Making sure he had a good hold on the taller skeleton, Cross started muttering to himself to break the stillness in the air and to maybe stop the other's crying and whimpering.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise....I'm not like the _monster_ who did this to you...."

**_-DreamTale-_ **

"Ink!" Dream gave a delight smile when he saw the creator stepping out of the portal into his AU. "I didn't know you were coming for a visit-"

"Dream." Dream quickly lost his smile at the grim look on Ink's face. "We have a major problem."

"What is it?" Dream hurried over to Ink, making sure that he was ready for anything.

He truly wasn't ready for the answer he got.

"Error, Destroyer of Universes and God of Destruction, is missing." Dream blinked in confusion and shock, never heard of Error before. "I....I never told you and the AUs because I didn't want to worry you all." Ink's face fell, regret and sadness in his eyes. "I thought I could handle it all myself. But now Error could be anywhere! I wounded him quite a bit, and his magic levels have dropped because of it, so I can't find him as I would usually do."

"You should have told me sooner that there was someone out there destroying AUs!" Dream scolded once he got over his shock that there was a God of Destruction out and about now. Dream noticed some AU's copies going away, but he just thought it was either his brother's fault or that maybe that they just weren't stable enough to stay. Not that someone was actively going out and killing them off. "I could have helped you to stop him!"

"I know, I know!" Ink sighed harshly, rubbing his face in a tired manner. "I don't want to worry the Originals yet though....I only want to tell them if need be."

"Fine, but you will have to tell them one day." Seeing Ink nod in agreement, Dream went on. "Now, you have to tell me everything that happened and just who Error is."

"That may be a problem....Error just _is_." Ink shrugged, trying to think back on what he knew about Error or even how to explain what Error is. "He has a lot of anger in him and wants to kill off the whole Multiverse."

"....I really think you should start from the beginning." Dream told Ink, paling from that thought of someone killing off everything.

"Well, many years ago, I met another skeleton who was such a _monster_......"

**_-Original HorrorTale-_ **

"-and then Razz tried to take the pickle, but Dust grab the tub of lard while Killer grabbed the bleach and threatened him with the stuffed bunnies if he did not put the pickle down." Cross rambled on, slowly rocking back and forth with the Monster still in his hold. The skeleton was still whimpering, but his begging for Mercy had finally stopped thankfully. "Needless to say, Nightmare wasn't happy about the mess when he got back. But it was funny when he got back and saw what we were wearing-"

"I thought I told you to never tell that story!"

Cross jerked, causing the skeleton in his hold to hoarsely cry out in a broken whimper. Cuddling the skeleton closer, Cross relaxed once he saw Horror coming out a portal. But Cross couldn't help but stiffen slightly when Nightmare himself stepped out into the forest.

Nightmare was a tall Monster and was as dark as the abyss itself. With his one light blue eye glaring at everything, tentacles that he could form on his back whenever he wanted to, and wearing a dark trench coat, shirt, pants and shoes all in the abyss like color that covered him and was him, Nightmare certainly looked like someone you never wanted to meet in a dark alleyway. He had the feel of nightmares, the feel that made one's hair stand up straight. Fear.

Fear is a powerful thing after all.

Nightmare lightly shoves Horror out of his way, walking up to where Cross was kneeling at with the skeleton in his arms.

"Horror told me what had happened." Nightmare hummed, looking the broken skeleton up and down before noticing that he was covering his face with his hands. "Has he shown you his face?" Nightmare questioned Cross, humming once more when Cross shook his head no in answer.

"Well....Only one real way to find out who he is then." Nightmare smirked, eye lighting up with magic as he leaned down and had one hand hover over the skeleton's chest. "Get ready, he may lash out when I CHECK him over."

Cross took in a deep breath, nodding before looking back down at the glitching skeleton. Tightening his hold, Cross looked to Nightmare to show that he was ready. Horror shifted to stand by Cross, just in case if he had to help him out.

Taking in a breath, Nightmare jerked his hand up. Screaming sounded out as a mangled SOUL came out. A upside down SOUL colored bright yellow mixing in with a darkened yellow and a light sky blue with dark blue strings hanging off of it and stitched all over it floated up. The SOUL was cracked and sewed together with the dark blue strings, the SOUL was even glitching as well just like the skeleton.

"JUSTICE, VENGEANCE _and_ ETHEREAL....what a combo. Not three traits that go hand in hand with them all together. At least JUSTICE and VENGEANCE makes sense, but ETHEREAL?" Nightmare muttered over the screaming that was just getting more broken by the second. "The strings are colored after STABILITY....but is it apart of his SOUL? Or is it a EFFECT?" Shaking his head, he knew he would have to CHECK the new comer out to figure out just what was going on. With that in mind, Nightmare went to CHECK and then went wide eyed with Cross and Horror once they started to read what popped up. The screaming soon became choked sobs and pleas.

**Error - Forced God Of Destruction And Destroyer Of Universes**

**LV: 9999999-ERR0R**

**HP: 00000.0000001/ErRoR** _[EFF: Depression, Self-Hate, Fate-Touched, Fate-Formed, Blind, ILL]_

**MPP: 00000000-000000000000.00054/2596-000110-ERrOR** _[ILL, Depression, Blindness]_

**AT: 00000000.1-999_574-000___ER-5855-ror** _[EFF: ILL, Blind]_

**DF: 0000___0000__0000.078-ErRoR-557_9** _[EFF: Fragile, ILL, Blind]_

**EXP: 9998959-E-R-R-o-R**

_[EFF: Forcibly changed into what he is by Fate to be half of the balance when the Creation half went out of control. Can not die no matter what for Fate will not allow that to happen.]_

_[FACT: Error is the Yin to Ink - The Creator and God Of Creation - who is the Yang.]_

_[FACT: Yin can destroy whole AU's where as Yang can create whole AU's. Is hated by the Yang half because of what he is forced to do, but Yin doesn't care for most AU's. Just can't stand the pain that comes with it.]_

_**-Is tired and very weak from a FIGHT with Ink, who has blinded him and wants him dead. Why can't he die yet?** _

_**-Just wants the pain to S T O P----** _

_**-.......MERCY please.....** _

Horror was just staring wide eyed at the whole thing, wondering for the first time if Ink was ever the good guy to begin with and if he had been playing the whole AU's for fools with his nice guy act. A lot of AU's knew and loved the Creator, everyone knew him. But not this guy, no one has even heard a whisper of someone called Error who destroyed AU's.

But then again, if Ink did this kind of stuff to him then he would want to destroy entire Universe too.

Cross couldn't breath. For some time, he had wondered if he was on the right side. Dream had been trying to get him to change sides and join him and Ink in the fight against Nightmare. He had let there words almost sway him, but not any longer. All Dream's words must be lies.

Dream once told him that he and Ink were in the right, that Nightmare was evil and that they weren't. That Nightmare wouldn't have the best interest in ruling everything, that he wouldn't change it for the better. Dream told them that they were not evil like Nightmare was. If they were not evil, then what was evil? All Cross could see was this broken skeleton, Error, in his arms. To break and blind a Monster just for doing their duty? Their job? What they were forced to do for the greater good because someone can't control themselves?

All they do is speak in lies. All Cross can hear are _lies_ , dirty lies. **D I R T Y L I E R S** who should not be talking, bunch of hypocrites. Cross now knows who the true evil is, and he will work with Nightmare for the rest of his life to make sure that he takes over. Nightmare will change the world for the better, because a world where the 'good guys' can do this and get away with it is not one Cross wants.

Nightmare, meanwhile, got a gleam in his eye. Looking deeply into the SOUL, he could feel the whisper of this Error's power. Weakened from the beating he got, but it was still there. The SOUL gave off a feel of destruction, of power unlike many. It whisper to Nightmare, the colors dancing right in front of his eye. It swirled all around Nightmare, filling up his sense to the point where he could only see the broken skeleton right in front of him. The whispering of his SOUL making his own SOUL dance. Destruction was all around him.

And it was so _addicting_.

With a wide twisted grin, Nightmare reached up and wrenched the hands off Error's face. Error cried out, shaking as he weakly struggled. Nightmare leaned down until they were both face to face, only inches apart.

Scars, chips, and scratches surrounded the skull, tears still falling so much that his face might be stained once more. Eye sockets flared open for only a moment, but it was enough for Nightmare to see what was inside.

The inside of the sockets was a red color, black 'ERROR' signs mashing together and covering the inside of the red sockets. It was only for a moment, but Nightmare could see the signs moving inside the sockets, but there were no eye lights inside. Error was truly blind and Nightmare didn't think he was getting his sight any time soon if ever again. Error was weakened, blinded and not at all looking like a God of Destruction, or not like Nightmare thought such a powerful God should look like. But for some reason, the other just made his SOUL beat faster and faster.

"We're taking him with us." Nightmare decided, shifting so that he was holding his arms out to take the other. "I'll take him Cross."

Cross sighed out in relief as he carefully stood with the fragile Monster in his arms, thankful that Nightmare hasn't order death for the broken one. Gently and carefully, Cross handed off Error - _with his jacket still around the other_ \- into his Boss's arms.

Error had no idea what was going on really, his mind was a mess. Pain was over taking everything, but then suddenly, something soft was wrapped around him. Gentle rocking and soft words surrounded him. It hurt to breath, it hurt to even think. But letting the words over take him was better then drowning. As long as the soft and gentle one doesn't hurt him like Ink did, then it was fine.

It had to be **F I N E .**

After what had seem like forever, another presence loomed over him. He could feel something just out of his way. But with how low his magic was, Error could barely feel anything, so it wasn't a surprise that he couldn't make out who was who.

But then, he felt a horrible tug. His SOUL! Error screamed and screamed while his SOUL was out, trying to struggle against whoever had them tucked into their chest. Lies, nothing but pain. Error didn't want anyone to see his SOUL, it was such a ugly thing. Usually he covers his SOUL with his own magic, making it harder to be CHECKED or even pulled out, and if someone did get to CHECK it, his Magic covers and filters it; meaning they didn't get to CHECK everything or see much. But with his magic levels so low, all he could do was whimper out for Mercy.

It only got worse when someone grabbed to his hands, wrenching them away from his face. Instinctively, Error opened his eyes only to cry. He couldn't see a thing still. Swiftly closing them just as quickly, Error let himself drift once more. He would rather die then go through anymore pain, but he couldn't.

Movement made him whimper, bones breaking further and painfully cracking even more from it. But then, Negativity and darkness washed over him.

Error is destruction, negativity usually went hand in hand with it. Very few times is destruction celebrated and loved, so Error knows negativity very well. But the negativity bounced off his destruction, making it something else entirely. While opposites may attract, two negatives make a positive. And with his own power of destruction being so weak, the feeling of negativity, the power of it, washed over him as if it was a shield. It made Error feel safe because of Destruction going hand in hand with negativity. Two negative forces coming together in a way, Error is a negative force and the one over him is as well - why should they hurt one another?

Darkness was something Error craved and loved. The dark protected Error, hiding him away from all those who would hurt him. The reason for the Anti-VOID being white was so Error could not hide away from his job, or that was how the Voices put it. More then once, Error has hidden in the dark from Ink, and it had worked more then once.

So when Error was tucked and held to a new person or thing - _Error didn't care at this point_ \- that made him feel somewhat safe, he forced his least broken arm to move. Only when his hand touched some type of fabric did Error weakly hold on. Moving his body as close as he could, Error let out a weak plea, to not leave him alone anymore.

Error has been alone for so long, his pain ridden body can not take anymore. So in his blurred and hazy state of mind, he latched onto what felt familiar and refused to let go.

Nightmare silently purred in delight when the broken Monster immediately latched onto him, whimpering out for safety. Error did not shield away from his magic or mere presence, he in fact seemed to crave it as much as Nightmare himself did. Even his most loyal flinched away from Nightmare's magic and aura on instinct alone.

Looking down into Error's face, Nightmare grinned and came to a decision.

"Cross, go ahead and get the best room ready. I want everything perfect for him, so not a thing better be out of place." Cross straightened and nodded before Nightmare turned to Horror. "Horror, go get me some of the best healers there are. I don't care if you have to kidnap them, just do it. But make sure it doesn't attract attention, so no Toriel's or Asgore's. Don't want a few certain someones getting wind of this. Ask some of the others to help you if you need it. Any of them, tell them it is a order if they ask."

Horror frowned, sharing a glance with Cross before deciding to go for it. "Boss? Why are we helping him?" It was unusually, as it was a unknown Monster. Sure, Horror and Cross want to help Error, but why does Nightmare?

"Why?" Nightmare smirked, chuckling darkly as he cuddled the broken destroyer closer. "Because from now on, Error is **mine.** " Nightmare purred out in delight, making Cross and Horror go wide eyed in shock. "He is going to be _my_ Soul Mate, my spouse, **my everything**. Just as I will be all he ever needs. He is _mine_ and mine alone from this point onward."

Nightmare then turned and headed into the portal, not paying any mind to the very shocked skeletons behind him. Such a Monster as Error deserves only the best. Such power, such destruction. Nightmare needed that, if they work together then they could win control of everything. Error was different from all the other Monsters, one that made his SOUL pulse faster. The feelings that Error made him feel was addicting, and he wanted to horde it all to himself.

Besides, what King doesn't have a Queen?

_'The King of Negativity and the Queen of Destruction sounds perfect.'_ Nightmare chuckled, looking up at his castle that was hidden in a unused AU that had been long forgotten even before Nightmare's time. Unused for it was unfinished, seems like Ink gave up on it a long time. Most likely from when he first started out. All the more better because Ink never thinks to check these kind of places for he thinks they are unlivable or even unstable.

Ink would pay as well as his dear brother, Nightmare would make sure of that. He would rule and make them pay for everything they have done.

**_-DreamTale-_ **

"-and this has been going on for how long?!" Dream cried out in horror at everything Ink told him. "How could keep this quiet from everyone?!"

"Listen, I have been fighting Error close to the start of everything. One day, AU's started going away, and then the next thing I knew I had a Destroyer on my hands. A Monster I never created destroying AU's because he saw them as glitches." Ink tried to calm Dream down, waving his hands to show that no harm is meant. "I don't know why he targets what he destroys, but I do know he has a lot of anger in him. I use that against him to get him to fight me instead of threatening more AU's, I usually know how to make certain that he doesn't cause mass harm. But now with him being in a random AU after a huge fight, with him most likely being so angry at being hurt, I can not be certain that he won't do something drastic." Ink explained, sighing as if in pain. "That's why I came to you. I don't want to involve any others unless we have to. It would cause mass panic if that were to happen. Can you imagine how the others will react? How your brother will react?"

"Okay, I see your point." Dream shivered in horror, not wanting to think of his brother and the Destroyer to team up. "For now, just us. But you have to promise me that you will tell the others if we need help at least. This isn't something to play around with Ink, the whole Multiverse hangs in he balance if Error really is out there planning to destroy everything soon."

"I promise that if we need help, I'll tell others. I just don't want to cause mass panic." Ink sighed, rubbing his face. "If the others know about him he might do something drastic because of it. Besides, Error might do nothing." Ink shrugged at Dream's disbelieving look. "Error is insane, meaning unpredictable. While I do have a good read on him, sometimes he does things that throw me for a huge loop. He is a glitch; unstable, insane, and unpredictable."

Dream shook his head, feeling a headache coming on. It almost sounded like Ink was _fond_ of this Destroyer. But that couldn't be, after all Ink is hunting him down to make sure he doesn't hurt others. "Fine, fine. Let's just get a plan of action ready. We need to know what to do when we find him, where to check first and all that stuff. I don't want to go in blind."

Ink nodded in agreement, getting out some paper to write on. "I already checked the Anti-VOID, Error's home," Ink explained at the sight of Dream's confused face. "but I found nothing to show he had been there recently."

"So now we have to decide where he would go next." Dream sighed when Ink pulled out a huge book - no seriously, it's as tall as a medium sized Monster and thicker then a tree branch! - listing all the different AU's that he has made.

This was going to take some time.

**_-Nightmare's Castle, With Horror-_ **

"Hey, Razz!" Razz scoffed, turning with frown as he saw Horror running towards him. He glanced to Dust, the one he was having a conversation with. "What do you want Horror? I was in the middle-"

"Got a mission from the boss himself." Horror cut in, bloodthirsty grin out and ready. "I need you, Dust, and I'm going to go get Slayer to help out too."

"Oh? A big mission then." Dust chuckled while Razz stood at attention. "What's the mission then?"

Horror chuckled, still feeling twitchy. "We need to go kidnap some medics that won't be noticed or missed. So no Toriels or Asgores."

"That means we have to go to the outskirts of the Multiverse!" Razz scowled, eyes narrowing in anger. "Why would Nightmare need us to go that far?! I have things to do, Monsters to put in their place!"

When Horror answered simply, Razz choked on his words while Dust lost it, laughing as he struggled to breath.

"Because our future Queen needs some healing."

"OUR _WHAT?!_ "

"HAHAHAHAH-!"

**_-With Cross, Nightmare and Error-_ **

"Here we go...." Cross cooed out quietly, putting a light blanket over top of Error. A thicker blanket may make the injuries worse for all Cross knew, he wasn't a medic, doctor or healer. "I would change you, but I best leave that to the healer just in case."

Right now the three of them were in a large Master bedroom, trying to get Error comfortable on the huge bed. As soon as Nightmare gently laid the skeleton down - _Error refused to let go, so Nightmare kept a hold of the other's hand to calm him down._ \- Cross was taking off the glitch's shoes, socks and coat. But didn't take off anything else, as Error started to scream when he tried to do that with the scarf or other clothing. So Cross decided to leave that up to the doctor or whoever - _because knowing the others, they are going to either get it wrong or go totally overboard with their mission. And with Horror seeing everything and being the leader for this mission? Overboard most likely._ \- showed up.

Stepping back, Cross looked to Nightmare who was holding Error's hand. "Do you need anything else?"

Nightmare glanced to Cross before looking back at the softly whimpering Error. "Bring me my paperwork and pen here. I will be staying with Error for now." Nightmare used his free hand to rub Error's cheek tenderly as he could, watching in fascination as the other glitched at the touch yet also leaned into it. "After that, keep a eye out for the creator and my dear brother. Make some distractions or something, don't want them on our trail or finding out that we have Error yet."

It said a lot that Cross felt so happy at getting a mission to pretty much mess with Ink and Dream. But they deserve this and so much worse. What Cross wouldn't give to just deck them and laugh at their pain, give them a taste of their own medicine. But he would take what he could get; time to mess up some AU's and lead them on a wild goose chase it is then.

"You got it!" Cross stood straight with a determined gleam in his eye before leaving the room in stride. He was going to enjoy this mission.

After the door closed shut, Nightmare focused all his attention on the sleeping Error.

"My Error, My lovely destruction~" Nightmare cooed out lowly, chuckling when Error twitched in his sleep. "Do not worry, no fears for you my destroyer. I am the only nightmare that you need~"

This was the start of something new. More then just something in fact. Many new things will come with this change in destiny.

A whole new kind of war is just one of the new things to come along with a love unlike any other.

But it's like they say; All's fair in love and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now Error is very much hurt, so like Whump!Error. But later on, when he gets used to his blindness and everything else, he will be kicking ass like he usually does when he and his is threatened. But that's a long ways from now.
> 
> I really wanted to write this for a while now. A NightmarexError story, with Error being the Forced Destroyer and yet never jumping in the VOID. So I changed it up to where they never met, where Error just did his job and never met any of them - that he remembers in any case. Ink made sure that no one knows about him, in fear that it would cause panic. It just snowballed out of there.
> 
> In any case, here is the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
